For Your Love Fireball
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: A Strange Magic AU where someone uses Roland to their advantage, but it doesn't quite work out according to plan and forces a princess to leave her Kingdom and seek solace in a terrifying place.
1. Betrayal Most Foul

A green winged fairy fluttered by, a frown on her countenance as the Crown Princess landed upon one of the flowers. By her side a blonde fairy man in green armor, "Roland, what do you see in that scatter brained spoiled child of royalty?"

"Sweetheart, ya know I'll be King one day by marryin' her. Isn't that what ya wanted?"

She smirked, pointy ears twitching as she smiled revealing a pair of long sharp canines, "Yessss," she hissed, her tongue forked. "You'll get an army. I know how much you enjoy playing at being a general."

He grabbed her in his arms, hugging her close, "Not just playing. And once I've got an army, I'll be able to help you and we can take over the Dark Forest, the Fly Kingdom, the Pitch Cave and all the others."

"We'll rule the world. Light, Dark, Gray, Rainbow. _All of them._ "

"Uh huh."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hands moved to touch her cheek the other at the small of her back. Their lips met.

Neither noticed they'd been spotted and overheard by the Crown Princess of the Fairy Kingdom - at first.

Roland looked up and noticed. No other fairy had a wedding dress on and no other fairy had those colored wings save for the late Queen.

"I am so... not getting an army."

"Just say I used a love potion on you and that its worn off... after a couple full moons."

"Do they wear off?"

She shrugged, "How should I know? I doubt anyone else _knows_." She moved back form him, hands rubbing together in front of her, "And I have the perfect plan."

"What?"

She rested on hand on a hip and the other played with a strand of Rolands' hair. "Now, you just let me worry about that. I _was_ saving it for later, but it seems we've got to up our game a bit if we're both going to get what we desire."

He smiled, "Well now, buttercup..."

She shushed him by placing a palm over his mouth. "You're certain you're not in _love_ with that?" She flung her other hand in the direction the brunette with purple wings had gone.

He nodded and kissed her palm. "I"m certain. You're the only one I love. I wish I was marrying _you_ today."

"But our plans wouldn't work. Just be sure you remember that." She stared at him with hard dull eyes. With the tips of a single finger she touched his chin, "You don't want to mess with me."

"Of course not, buttercup."

"Do you even know my name?"

"Lady Lamia."

She smiled, "Good. Now go act like a love sick fool. Show up at the altar as if this moment never happened. But _do not forget the plan_. I'll take care of everything else, my dear sweet Roland."

He nodded and watched her fly away before turning to his squirrel mount, Chipper, "We've got a wedding to get to." But Princess Marianne never showed and he was left at the altar.

Marianne had taken to wearing darker colors and taking up the sword again - brushing up on skills that were a bit rusty after the two years she'd not set hand upon one, save for Rolands' that day she was supposed to marry him. _As if_. The cheating pig.

Removing her blindfold after a good training session, she turned to see a somewhat familiar looking fairy. At first she couldn't put a finger on it, nor did she know the other womans name.

"Pardon me, Princess, I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"No, not really. I was just finishing."

"Do you have no one to spar with besides the little sprites?"

"No one dares after my father forbid it."

"Ah, well, how about you spar with me?"

"Do you have a sword?"

"No, but is there something wrong with hand to hand combat?" She held up a jug of what looked to be nothing more than water. "Pretend this is a potion and I'm trying to drench you with it and that you've lost your sword and have no recourse but to use your hands and feet. It was a gift, so try not to break it."

Marianne arched a brow, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Well, if you don't want to," she turned away, about to put the little bottle back in her satchel.

Marianne held out a hand toward her. "Wait!"

The green winged fairy turned around, "Yes?"

"I'll do it!" She dropped her sword on the ground.

The other fairy charged at her, uncorking the vessel with the clear liquid. She ducked and landed a blow with her fist into the other fairies stomach, but not too hard since it was a friendly spar session. Or so she thought.

Several times she was nearly hit with the liquid, but dodged. The green winged fairy managed to tug on her hair and land a kick that sent her falling to the ground. But she'd rolled away before she could get hit with the _pretend potion_.

When the other fairy was panting for air, Marianne asked, "Should we take a break?"

"What? Oh... yes, that's a good idea."

Marianne picked her sword up and as she was sheathing it into its holster, the other fairy gave a shrill shriek, "Watch out!"

She turned to see what was going on and it looked like her spar partner had tripped and sent the bottle flying - uncorked. She tried to ward it off with her sword, but doing so shattered the bottle and the liquid hit her in the eyes.

With a scream she fell to the ground, sword clinging on rock as she placed her palms to her eyes.

"What!? Are you okay Princess? Did glass get in your eye?" She sounded worried.

Marianne didn't think any of it had been on purpose, but she also didn't see the small smirk for her eyes hurt too much to open.

"I'll go get help."

Several moments later, Marianne staggered up still rubbing at her eyes and heard her sister.

"Marianne! Marianne?" First was a far away shout and then a closer worried question. "What happened?"

"My eyes. They burn."

"Come on, we'll go to the healers."

Later, her eyes were wrapped in banadaged she couldn't see.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but your daughter will most likely never be able to see again. Water infused with iron can _kill_. She's lucky to get away alive."

"But, there is a small chance she'll be able to see again?" Dawn asked with a small hiccough.

"It's so small a chance as to be no chance at all. Lady Lamia is beside herself that it was her bottle, gifted to her by one of her numerous suitors, that caused it. She was in hysterics. I do hope she wont be punished unecessarily for something she didn't know."

"No, no. But I do hope they find the one responsible. My poor Marianne."

"Marianne isn't poor father!" Dawn said with a huff and Marianne was certain she had her hands on her hips. "This wont keep her down. You'll see."

"Thank you, Dawn. I can take care of myself. Its just something new that I'll have to get used to."

A voice she hadn't wanted to hear was like brittle glass scraping against sharp craggy rock.

"Sire, Marianne can't see, how will she be an effective Queen on her own now? I would still take her hand in marriage, if she'd only but have me."

"Roland! Why of course..." the aging King was interuppted by the one they were discussing.

"No! I _will not marry Roland!_ I'm strong enough _alone_."

"But Marianne, I don't want you to be alone."

"Nor do I," Dawn whispered, "but I also want you to be happy."

"And Roland does not make me happy."

She was sure Roland was frowing and trying to think of a way to turn things to his advantage, but she wasn't about to let him. She got up, using her hands to find things and people. "I promise if I find someone who takes my hand and doesn't make me want to hit them, then, I'll consider it. But that guy doesn't exist."

"Maybe if you got out more," her father started.

Roland, "Theres' no one who loves Marianne enough."

Dawn frowned, she could hear it in her voice if not actually see it, " _Yet_." She'd never see her beloved sisters expressions again.

Marianne grumbled and walked toward the door, finding the handle only by making sure she used her hand to find things and the toes of her shoes slow and careful as was possible.

She could fight blind folded with a sword and so her sword she went to find. The sprites could help her bathe and change into fresh clean clothes and makeup.

Maybe what Roland said was true. Blind, she could not be an effective Queen. But there was another princess.

Once outside, refreshed with the help of the sprites she kept to the ground, too afraid to fly sightless as yet.

"Marianne!"

"Sunny! Just the elf I was hoping to find."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to do something for me?"

"Oh? What?"

"Watch and protect Dawn for me. Don't let her marry Roland or anyone like him."

"But I thought... Roland was after you?"

"He is... he _was_. But I'm leaving the Fairy Kingdom for awhile. Dawn will be a better Queen. What use am I to our kingdom if I can't see?"

"Don't talk nonsense Marianne. Wait!? What? What do you mean you can't see?"

"I've been blinded. An accident. Something meant for the one it was gifted to. Now please, promise that you'll help Dawn?"

"Always."

"And..."

"And?"

"Don't tell anyone that I've gone. Don't mention you've seen me. You may tell Dawn, but swear her to secrecy _first_."

"You're not going _forever_ , are you?"

She shrugged, "I don't... I don't know."

"But, where _will_ you go?"

She turned to where the cooler air came from, toward the shadows and lifted her sword and pointed toward a place that no other individual in their kingdom ever dared to go.

"The Dark Forest!? Are you _crazy!?_ "

"I can only see darkness now Sunny. I'm not afraid of them. I can still take care of myself. It might be a little harder, but with all the blind fold practice this past year, well... I'm pretty good. Don't worry. Just take care of Dawn for me."

"I will."

"And tell no one."

"I won't."

"Swear Dawn to secrecy. I know you two can't keep a secret from each other, but you're good at keeping them from everyone else."

"O-kay!"

With that said, she flew off toward the darkness where she could no longer feel the warmth of the sun wash over her. She'd always longed for adventure, but not like this, not for this reason. But her life lay in ruin, so there was nothing left to lose.


	2. Into the Dark

Marianne gulped as she felt a chill settle over her and the severed stems of the primroses brush her cheek as she hovered at the border between the Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest. A place no one ever went, but a place she was determined to go, for none would seek her out there. And she had no doubt Sunny would keep to his oath and her sister would abide by her wishes. No matter how difficult things might prove to be.

She'd always had to be the strong one and she was determined to be again. It was not something believed she could easily accomplish with pitying glances she couldn't espy, or the constant badgering of her father to wed Roland. With her newly acquired flaw as many would think it she'd never have a moment to herself.

With a small shake of her head and a sharp inhale as she unsheathed her sword - _thank the ancient faes of old_ that she had been practicing blindfolded long before the moment she dared willingly set foot upon the terrain of the Dark Forest.

She pressed onward, unaware of a primrose fluttering down - forgotten. Until she felt something land upon her head and stilled. With a sickening jolt she lifted her free hand to pluck it off herself. The scent all too familiar and more powerful than it had ever before been.

Swiftly dropping it at the sound of rustling leaves she arched her sword toward the source of sound.

"She's trying to get a primrose petal _again_!"

No. That was far from the truth. She had no use for primroses or magic love potions.

"I'm not here for primroses." Her heart thumped harsh against her chest. But she refused to be afraid. With a toothy grin she managed a growl, one unworthy perhaps of a goblin, but then she was no goblin, "I'm hungry for _goblin_." She thrust her sword to the right when she heard movement.

A gasp.

"Stuff, are you alright!?"

"Yes."

A loud sound that hurt her ears as some warning signal was given.

She spread her wings and took to the air. With a grimace she closed her eyes. It mattered little whether they were shut or not, but she couldn't see where she was going. She had to get away from those creatures.

Thang and Stuff waddled as quick as they were able to the throne room of their mighty king.

The creature was the tallest of all their kind and the only one, save for the previous Kings of the Dark Forest to sprout wings. His body covered in a chitinous case of natures armor the color of rock both shades of sediment and clay. Even his head was covered in hard carapace. He who sat on a throne made of some long dead creatures spine from ancient times. The only color to him, his deep piercing blue eyes. Which narrowed at the sight of them.

"Well?"

Stuff whispered to Thang, "You tell him."

Thang stared at Stuff, baffled, "Oo-kaay," he dragged out before clearing his throat and whispering to their king. "A fairy has flown into the Dark Forest."

A growl of irritation and surprise, "What!?" He stood up and slammed the end of his staff against the wooden floor. "Another primrose stealer?"

"It was the same fairy from last spring, sire."

The King's arms bent at the elbow as he growled out, "Bring the fairy here!" He lowered his head, the intricately designed end of his staff where a piece of amber was suspended there by spider rope was pointed at the two small goblins, "The fairy will not soon forget that trespassers and thieves belong in prison, if not _dead_."

"Of course, sire." The two of them turned to waddle back out of the castle carved into the innards of an old rotting black wood tree.

The King himself lifted off the floor, curling his free hand into the first while the other held his staff, "The fairy is going to wish they never set foot in the Dark Forest."

"I've got to find my own little corner," she muttered to herself sword out before her so that there was no surprises.

She flew higher when she felt the air disturbed near her booted feet. Again and again it happened, forcing her to fly ever higher till she felt the leaves of trees brushing against her wings.

Then, out of nowhere, a big gust of wind sent her flailing downward. Righting herself, she pushed the blade of her sword downward and heard the shatter of spider-glass.

He glanced up at the skylight where the moon was just beginning to move into view. He blinked, startled as a pair of wings neared. With a gaps he held his staff in both hands, head back as the clang of a sword hitting his staff rang out.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa."

"Who?" The fairy lady asked as if confused by his presence.

"The Bog King." He shoved her back with his staff pressing against her sword. "I'm going to rip your wings off little fairy."

She pointed her sword at him, "No. You're not."

Her gaze was odd to him. Without fear it seemed. Eyes that showed no emotion whatsoever. Cold. Unfeeling. Uncaring. No doubt the reason she was after primrose petals to make a love potion.

"You've trespassed and stolen and for your crimes _imprisonment_." He pointed his staff at her, but she seemed unphased. When he moved his staff toward her further she ducked and arced her sword up over her head.

"What have I stolen?" She flew at him, her sword nearly sluicing through his armor, but he arched his back and just missed the blade as he stepped back.

"Primroses," he growled from behind his throne.

"Whoa!" His eyes widened as her sword came down harsh against the wooden finish.

"I haven't stolen anything! I don't want your primroses. Or silly love potions." She charged at him when he moved, but she'd remained still as a statue until that moment.

"Then what are you doing here in the Dark Forest, invading my castle?" He blocked the thrust of her sword with his staff and pushed down.

"I was flying. Then a gust of wind unbalanced me and I _fell_." She ducked and spun in a kick, almost knocking him over.

"Impressive," he remarked upon her movement. "You... _fell_? That doesn't explain why you're in the Dark Forest." His staff clanged against her sword as she blocked his full swing from the right.

"I'm... hiding," she grumbled under her breath, but not so low he couldn't hear it.

"From who?"

"It doesn't matter. Now, show me how to get out of this place."

"I think not. You've still trespassed."

The scowl on her face could have near been worthy of any goblin as she jumped toward him, her sword slicing through the air, but that too he blocked. The tip of her sword was caught by the end of his staff.

"Look at you."

She grumbled.

He flicked his staff hard.

The sword sailed into the air - his staff pointed at her.

She looked up and then in his direction. Her hand waved around in front of her then touched the end of his staff. Her fingers brushing against the amber in its center. A soft gasp escaped her lips.

Her fingers curled around it, but before she could do anything, he pulled back.

He watched her hand reach behind her and grab the sword. But she was still and so too was he. And silent save for his breath.

Her brows looked furrowed and her mouth formed into a small twist.

He was about to ask her if she'd given up when a voice he'd known since infancy called out to him.

"Son, I've found the most perfect..."

The purple winged fairy turned and pointed the sword in the direction of his mother. But she wasn't close enough to slice or slash.

"Well son, I see you've got company." She glanced behind her where a a fly headed woman, a rhino beetle with flowers and a goblin with horns that looked a bit like his mother stood. "Sorry girls. Maybe another time..." she looked back at him with a smile, her three fingered hands clasping together a dreamy smile on her face. Only when the others had left did she ask, "Have you..."

"Not now mother."

"That's your mother?" The fairy asked.

"Yes," he hunched down, exasperated.

"I'm Griselda dear."

"Uh... hello?"

"What's your name dearie?"

"Marianne," her brows were once more furrowed.

"You should put that sword away. You and my son can always play later."

" _Mother_!" He tilted his head back, hands on his head.

"Uh... play?"

Griselda reached for one of Mariannes' hands as she neared her. "Sparring is playing, isn't it? Not the real fight, otherwise one of you would have drawn blood of the other already. Good old fashioned flirting in my day."

"Mom, would you _stop_?"

He noticed his mother gazing up into Mariannes face. Her eyes devoid of expression or light.

"Oh dear. You can't see, can you, dearie?"

Mariannes wings drooped, even the tips of her pointed ears did as her shoulders sagged and she slowly, but carefully sheathed her sword once Griselda was out of slash range.

He frowned, "Can't see?"

"She's blind, sweetie."

He watched the fairy cross her arms over her chest and turn away from them both. When her wings began to unfurl and it looked like she was about to take flight, he caught her by the shoulder.

"You fight well."

"Thank you... now let me go."

"The Dark Forest is no place for a blind fairy."

"I can take care of myself!" He felt her try to shrug out of his grip.

"Have you ever been in the Dark Forest before? Do you know all of its dangers?" He enjoyed his home and all its splendor. But if one couldn't see then there was danger. Whether in his homeland or hers.

"We-ll... no."

"Then stay here."

"I'm not going to be your prisoner!"

His mother spoke before he could get a word in edgewise and took one of Mariannes' hands.

"Dearie, you'd be our guest."

"Until you've learned more about my Dark Forest and can navigate it. Or I could more preferably escort you home."

"No! I don't want to go back there. I _can't_ go back there. Not now. Maybe _never._ "

"Then you'll do as I say. I am The Bog King. I rule over this land. If you wish to live here, you must follow my rules."

He could see her struggle with her decision, her word choice.

A huff of air, the crossing of her arms and her muttered, "Fine," was all he needed to hear.

"Mother, find Thang and Stuff and have them prepare a room for our guest."

"Of course."

The grin his mother wore did not bode well as she led the fairy Marianne out into the hall.

"I regret this already." He sat back down in his throne, head in one hand, holding his staff in the other.

Notes: Fight scenes are obviously not my forte. Well not when it involves weapons... hand to hand though I could probably handle. Nevertheless hope this was at least close decent. Hope this chapter was enjoyable for those reading.


End file.
